Of Avatars and Time Travels
by diya.mehta2
Summary: A crack sounded in the air,and hit Aang and Suki square on their chests. Aang and Suki simultaneously hit the wall of a shop and fell down on the floor in a heap. Suki groaned and clutched her head,and the last thing she saw was the Tsunami towering over her,before she blacked out. T for language in future chapters
1. The Crack Of Thunder

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Any further added OC's are purely coincidental,and don't resemble anyone living or dead. This is purely a work of fiction (Duh :3)**

Suki was exhausted. It had been two years after the war. Currently, the Kyoshi warriors were by the lake,training, and Suki was thoroughly exhausted. The weather at the fire nation kingdom was not helping either.

"Can't we take a break Suki? I'm exhausted." Ty Lee whined from behind her. Suki and the Kyoshi warriors chuckled and Ty Lee exaggeratedly wiped sweat from her brow.

"I agree with Ty Lee,leader Suki! We are exhausted. Is it appropriate for us to take a rest while we relax our sore bones?" piped up a warrior. Suki nodded.

"Very well girls. Do one thing,take the rest of the day off. We've been training too much lately. We need a break. But remember, always stay alert. Those who wish to train some more,can go to the dojo and practice." Suki began, only to be interrupted by a loud squeal, and within moments, she was engulfed in a hug by Ty Lee.

The warriors laughed when Ty Lee realised what she was doing,and quickly pulled back with a mumbled "Sorry Suki..." and walked away. Suki shook her head and cleared her throat before continuing, "Anyways, that is all. Dismissed."

The warriors bowed to her in the usual greeting,and dispersed. She sat down by the lake and took a deep breath. She would've gone to Sokka and Katara's,but the two siblings had gone to the north pole to mend things,and Aang had stayed back,seeing as he and Zuko had some pending business,while Toph was at her academy,teaching metal bending.

Suki missed her dork of a boyfriend and couldn't wait till he got back. However,any further thoughts were interrupted by a rather excited little lemur,who jumped into her lap and started to lick her face. Suki laughed.

"It's nice to see you too Momo!" she greeted. She turned around when a familiar voice greeted

"Hi Suki!"

"Aang! It's great to see you! How is stuff with Zuko going on?" she asked as Aang hugged her.

"It's going great! But the lectures are so boring Suki! They make me wanna go off to sleep! Other than that it's fine."

Suki giggled. "Of course it does Aang. And how are the pupils?"

"They're great too!" he said as he began walking,and Suki walked along with him,Momo on her shoulder. "They went with Katara and Sokka though. They wanted to help, and learn more about every kingdom. They already know everything there is to know about The three kingdoms,so I thought,why not send them to the water kingdom as well?" Aang shrugged.

Suki nodded thoughtfully, then smiled at him.

"If you don't have enough work to do,maybe we could go to this vegetarian restaurant that opened up. It's been days since I've seen you. We should catch up on stuff Aang."

Aang grinned. "Sure! Okay!" But then his grin faded and he suddenly looked very guilty. "B-but Suki, are you sure that you're okay with Vegetarian food? Cause you can have non veg around me if you want –" Aang said,looking very awkward at the prospect of Suki having to eat Vegetarian for him. whatever Suki was about to say,was cut off, as suddenly,the earth shook, and Suki tensed.

"What...what's happening?"

The earth started to shake,with more force this time. Suki and Aang tried to steady themselves,and succeeded,while Momo shrieked and burrowed in Aang's sleeve.

"What was that?" Aang asked,his eyes wide.

"I don't know..." Suki began,but gasped when she saw what had happened.

"Oh my god." whispered Suki,as she pointed at the sea face they were at just a moment ago."

A _tsunami_ had been the cause of the earthquake, and now,it was heading straight for them.

Aang's eyes widened and he gasped. On a normal day,that look would've been comical on his face. But,this was a serious matter,one that shouldn't be made fun of in any circumstance.

"Oh no!" Aang said as the people screamed and started to run "That wave is huge!"

"Can't you stop it?"

Aang shook his head. "The effort...it's gonna be too muc!"

Suki looked around desperately,and then,and idea struck her.

"What about the Avatar state. Can you stop the wave in the Avatar state?"

Aang brightened up. "I'' try. You get these people as far away from here as possible."

Suki nodded. "Be careful,Aang."

He gave her a signature grin. "I will be." he said,and flew off.

Suki ran in the opposite direction,and staarted to move the people away with the help of the fire nation soldiers. Slowly,The Kyoshi warriors joined. TY Lee approached her,and Suki hugged her. "Oh thank go you're here. I'm making you in command temporarily. Spread out,evacuate people. I have to help Aang."

Ty Lee nodded,and started barking orders to the warriors as they spread out. Suki ran towards the direction Aang was in,hoping there were no people or animals there that she needed to evacuate.

When she reached the beach,she saw Aang controlling the wave,his eyes having the familiar glow of the Avatar state. She breathed a sigh of relief,when a sudden roar cut them off. A crack sounded in the air,and hit Aand and Suki square on their chests. Aang and Suki simultaneously hit the wall of a shop and fell down on the floor in a heap.

Suki groaned and clutched her head,and the last thing she saw was the Tsunami towering over her.

"Spirits,save us all" she muttered before she blacked out.

 **A/N: Hello Everyone! Just a little something that I wanted to try! Not to worry,this is not a SukixAang fic! This will just contain some Suki and Aang brother sister bonding. Believe me,I ship Sukka and Kataang. Please do review and remember,constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Travelling Through Time And Space

When Suki woke up,the first thing she noticed were the familiar brown wooden walls of what could be described as the infirmary at Kyoshi island. Her head spun. How were they at the Kyoshi island? Weren't they at the Fire Nation kingdom some time ago?

She sat up,immediately regretting it,because her head spun,and her stomach decided that it didn't want anything inside of it. Suki leaned over,thankful that there was a bucket there – maybe the nursemaids knew that she would throw up when she woke up – and threw up inside of it.

The sound stirred Aang from his sleep,who groaned just like she did when she woke up. He clutched his head and mumbled "I don't feel so good." and proceeded to throw up in the bucket that,too,was placed near his bed.

"Where are we?" he asked,after he wiped his mouth using a wet cloth nearby. Suki did the same

"We're on Kyoshi island. At the infirmary near Lake Laogai." Suki replied looking around with a slight smile.

Aang blinked. "Really? Wait,weren't we at the Fire Nation? How did we get to Lake Laogai?"

Suki shrugged,a frown on her face. "I don't know Aang. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well...there was lightning...and a crack...and a shockwave that pushed us back...I remember the Tsunami crashing over us."

"Then...how did we get here?!" Suki asked. He shrugged and let out a sound to indicate confusion. Beside him,Momo scratched his ear and rested on Aang's shoulder. Suki got up,feeling wobbly,and sat next to Aang's bed.

Suki opened her mouth to tell him about what they could do,when a nursemaid stepped through the door. She was expecting Su Min,the regular nursemaid there, who was a plump woman,with a motherly side to her,instead,someone else came in. She was plump and elderly as well,and had a kind look on her face.

"Hello dears." she said,her face harbouring a warm smile. "I'm Li Shin. I see you are up and about. How do you both feel?"

"Hello!" Aang said smiling "And we feel great! Thank you kind lady!"

"My,you have quite the manners don't you? What a good young man you are." she said chuckling.

Suki smiled. "He indeed is. I haven't seen you around these parts? Are you new?"

The nurse frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean dear. I've been working here for years!"

"W-what?" Suki asked,perplexed. "But...I haven't seen you around with Su Min!"

"Who?"

"Su Min...the..." Suki trailed off,then her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Do you know who he is?" she asked,pointing and Aang. Just as she suspected,Li shook her head

"Miss Shin..." Aang began,sounding shocked and betrayed. "I'm..."

"He's my brother. Twice removed." Suki lied quickly. Aang's eyes widened.

"Miss Shin. I'm utterly grateful for your efforts to save our lives. Could you perhaps tell us as to who brought us here?"

"My daughter did."

"And er...who...who's your daughter?"

" _Avatar Kyoshi_ of course!"

Aang and Suki looked at each other with wide eyes. This was not good.

LINE BREAK

When Aang stepped out with Suki,he saw the villagers chatting and laughing happily. She was smiling and looking at everything in awe. He smiled. He didn't blame her. Suki had told the rest of the Gaang that ever since she had grown up,she had dreamed of meeting Avatar Kyoshi. She had asked Sokka,of what Avatar Kyoshi would think she was doing as the leader of the group. Sokka had replied by hugging her and saying that she would be proud.

"Follow me dears" began the nursemaid as she stood next to Suki "I'll lead you right to her." she finished with a kind smile,and beside her, Suki stiffened slightly,which didn't go unnoticed by Aang.

"Right,uh..could..could you give us a moment? We are nervous..seeing as we are about to meet such a big celebrity such as the Avatar." he said,feigning nervousness.

Li chuckled. "Of course dears. I'll inform Kyoshi that you have awakened. Excuse me."

Suki looked at Aang. "I'm excited to meet her,but we can't ruin the timeline Aang. Do you think you can ask Roku for help?"

"Well, I'll have to check if I can bend all four elements in the first place." he raised his fist but Suki stopped him before he could.

"Not here." she hissed

"Oh. Right. Sorry." he mumbled. He went back inside,and shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath,and bent air first. Good,he could bend air at least. Now was the moment of truth. He prepped himself for the stance and thrust his fist forward. Fire surged out. He sighed in relief when he finished bending water and earth. He went outside and gave Suki a thumbs up.

She sighed in relief. Aang opened his mouth to respond,but was cut off,when there was a scream. Their heads snapped in the direction of the noise,and they saw 10 burglars, and a huge man surrounding another man and his family. Aang smirked and cracked his fingers. Beside him,Suki did the same.

"Try not to bend anything but air okay?" she said as they walked towards them

"Okay!" Aang responded as they came to a stop.

"Leave the man alone." Suki said boldly.

"I don't think we will lady. We're burglars see? We don't give up without a fight. And if you try calling the Avatar,you're done for it." the head burglar sneered.

"I'd like to see you try." Suki said with a sweet smile,and Aang had to remind himself to never get on Suki's bad side.

Aang nodded at Suki,and they both surged forward.

 **A/N: :D**


End file.
